Hasta hoy me doy cuenta
by Gisse
Summary: Edward y Bella amigos de toda la vida... Edward actualmente novio de Tanya desde hace cuatro meses... Pero que pasara cuando ella se sienta celosa de la relación que hay entre Edward, su novio, y Bella, la mejor amiga de este? Como interferirán los celos de Tanya en la relación de Edward y Bella? Verán lo que otros ven? One-shot


Bella dejó sus llaves en las manos de Paul, quien inmediatamente subió al convertible y se lo llevó al parqueadero, iba deprisa, pues se le había hecho tarde y tenía que estar en su oficina en 3 minutos. Tan solo tuvo que atravesar las puertas de cristal para ver a su mejor amigo con un café y una bolsa que seguro contenía el desayuno que no pudo tomar por causa de la demora.

- Siento la tardanza – se disculpó

- No te preocupes, aquí tienes – y le tendió la bolsa y el café – Cappuccino Caramel y un emparedado

- Gracias, me salvaste de la desnutrición.

- No hay de qué, pero quieres que almorcemos juntos?

- Claro! Donde siempre?

- Por supuesto… Bueno nos vemos entonces

Cada uno entró a sus oficinas, que quedaban convenientemente una frente a la otra, luego de saludar a sus respectivas secretarias.

Bella y Edward eran mejores amigos desde siempre, fueron juntos al instituto, a la universidad, estudiaron la misma carrera y ahora trabajaban juntos, eran un equipo, ambos trabajaban en una agencia publicitaria bastante reconocida en Chicago, a pesar de eso se podría decir que eran polos opuestos en ciertos sentidos, porque a pesar de que tenían mucho en común, también tenían opiniones diferentes en ciertos aspectos, y quizás por eso se complementaban tan bien, especialmente en el trabajo.

A eso de las 10:00 a.m. llegó a la oficina Tanya, novia de Edward desde hacía 4 meses.

- Hola Srta. Denali, como le va? – le preguntó Jessica, la secretaria de Edward.

- Oh Jessica! Te he dicho que me llames Tanya… Donde esta Lauren? – preguntó Tanya al darse cuenta que la secretaria de Isabella no se hallaba en su puesto

- Está en el baño, Tanya

- Bueno… Está Edward ocupado?

- No, déjame le aviso que estas aquí… - Jessica hizo ademan de tomar el teléfono pero Tanya la detuvo

- No, no… le daré una sorpresa

- Está bien

Así sin más Tanya entró a la oficina de Edward y se pusieron a hablar, mientras tanto en el pasillo Lauren regreso del baño y Jessica aprovecho para ir ella. De vuelta a la oficina de Edward…

- Amor que tal si vamos a almorzar hoy? – preguntó Tanya con voz un tanto melosa

- Lo siento cariño, pero ya tengo planes – dijo él prestando más atención al trabajo que tenía en frente que a ella

- Ah sí? Con quien?

- Con Bella – respondió el escuetamente

- Con Bella? – dijo ella un poco mordaz – pero desayunan todos los días juntos…

- Hoy se le hizo tarde y no pudo llegar, por lo que la invité a almorzar – explicó

- No puedes cancelarlo?

- Ya me comprometí, cariño… pero que tal si cenamos?

- Quedé con Kate e Irina, no puedo… - estaba un poco molesta

- Y si almorzamos mañana?

- Mmm… Está bien…

En ese preciso momento entró Bella sin tocar la puerta y con la vista fija en unos papeles que llevaba…

- Edward, necesito que re… - se detuvo al levantar la vista y ver que Edward estaba acompañado – Oh! Lo siento, Lauren me dijo que estabas solo… lamento interrumpir… - pero Edward la cortó

- No, no te preocupes, no interrumpes – aunque Tanya tenía otra opinión al respecto – Que me decías?

- Hola Tanya, como estas?

- Hola Isabella

- Bueno… necesito que revises esto, es para la junta de las 2, yo ya lo revisé y encontré algunas cosas que cambié, pero échale un ojo… bueno nos vemos – y salió de la estancia

Edward y Tanya quedaron en comer al día siguiente y esta salió de la oficina echando humos.

Ya camino al restaurante, mientras hablaban Edward mencionó lo que pasó con Tanya a Bella, y esta lo reprendió por no haberle cancelado e irse a comer con su novia.

- Buenas tardes, como les va chicos? Que van a pedir?

- Todo bien Jake –contesto Bella – yo quiero… un filete a la plancha…

- Y tú, Edward?

- Yo quiero el especial de mariscos.

- Bien… vino?

- Si

- Ok, en un momento vuelvo

Hablaron de banalidades y trabajo hasta que Jake regresó con una cesta de pan y dos copas de vino, y más tarde el almuerzo de cada uno, luego el postre, entre bocados seguían hablando del proyecto que tenían que presentar al regresar a la oficina.

Así pasó ese día, el jefe aceptó de buena gana su proyecto, como cada vez que trabajaban juntos, y se pusieron manos a la obra.

Al día siguiente desayunaron juntos como casi todas las mañanas, cuando no tenían algún contratiempo, cuando esto pasaba quien no estaba ocupado se encargaba de llevar el desayuno del otro a la oficina, pues estos dos se conocían más que a sí mismos.

Durante la mañana trabajaron en la campaña que estaban desarrollando y casi a la hora del almuerzo, aplazaron lo demás para más tarde.

- Edward deja esos papeles en el escritorio ya, recuerda que vas a almorzar con Tanya y será mejor que no llegues tarde, acuérdate que ayer se molestó.

- No te preocupes… vienes? o te vas a quedar ahí parada? – dijo él cuando le paso por el lado

- A donde? – pregunto ella en verdad confundida

- Al restaurante donde siempre almorzamos, obviamente

- Edward – dijo lentamente, como si el fuese estúpido – tu… vas… a… almorzar… con… Tanya…

- Si, y?

- Como que y? no voy a ir de carabina!

- Tu almuerzas ahí todos los días, y que yo vaya a almorzar con Tanya no significa que dejaras de comer, entonces vienes para el restaurante conmigo

- Ya entendí – dijo haciendo gestos con el rostro – déjame tomar mis llaves

- No has entendido… yo te llevo

- No. Y si después no puedes traerme?

- Claro que sí, no seas cabezota… muévete que voy tarde… - le dijo con sorna

Y era cierto, pues la cita de Edward con Tanya era a las 12 y solo faltaban 15 minutos para la hora. Y justo cuando iban saliendo de la oficina de él los interceptó su jefe que los hizo pasar a la suya.

Edward, que vio que no tendría escapatoria y que llegaría tarde le escribió un mensaje de texto a Tanya disculpándose por la demora y pidiéndole que pidiera por él mientras llegara.

_Cariño, el jefe me tiene en su oficina… no podré llegar a tiempo… pide por mi… E._

Cuando por fin llegaron al restaurante, a las 12:38, Bella se dirigía a una mesa cuando Edward le preguntó a Tanya si no le importaba que se sentara con ellos, ella cortésmente dijo que no importaba, aunque por dentro… Ufff!

- Camarero! – dijo Tanya levantando la mano y enseguida apareció Jake con una bandeja con la comida de Edward

- Oh! Chicos… Ed no sabía que ella era tu novia

- Hola Jake – saludaron ambos, y luego Edward continuo – Jake ella es Tanya, mi novia; Tanya él es Jake, siempre nos atiende a Bella y a mí cuando venimos, ya somos amigos.

- Oh! Es genial – dijo Tanya pensando en la cantidad de veces que tendrían que haber venido ellos dos para hacerse amigos del camarero

- Bueno… Edward… - dijo Jake nervioso

- Que pasa, Jake?

- Es que... vas a tener que pedir otra cosa… porque lo que tengo aquí es pasta con champiñones… la quieres Bells?

- Si, por favor

- Por qué?! – preguntó Tanya irritada de que la dejaran fuera de la conversación.

- Lo que pasa es que él es alérgico a los champiñones – contesto Bella – Prefieres a la Boloñesa? – pregunto dirigiéndose a Edward

- Me encantaría, a la Boloñesa Jake

- Por qué no me habías dicho? Hasta el camarero lo sabia – reclamó Tanya ya enojada

- No es nada cariño. Paso hace unos dos meses aquí mismo, y nunca surgió el tema. –la tranquilizo Edward.

Cuando terminaron de comer Edward y Bella sus respectivas pastas y Tanya una ensalada César.

- Quieren algo de postre? – pregunto Jake

- Oh! No puedo… -dijo Tanya… y Edward, Bella y Jake la miraron.

- Mmm… por qué? – pregunto Bella

- Estoy a die… - Jake la interrumpió

- Lo siento pero me necesitan allá atrás… van a querer lo de siempre chicos? – ambos asintieron.

- Estoy a dieta – dijo Tanya

- Pero si estas delgadísima! – le respondió Bella asombrada

- Oh! No es para adelgazar, es para mantenerme así…

- Ok… Eres fuerte… - la elogio Bella – yo no podría estar a dieta ni dos días… -Edward la interrumpió con una risita sofocada por la mano

- ¿Por qué te ríes? – lo interrogo Tanya

- Es que a Bella le gusta demasiado la comida… - dijo Edward, mientras se ponía a leer el periódico a espera de que llegara el postre.

- Vas al gimnasio? Si comes tanto debes hacer algo para mantenerte en forma… - dijo Tanya con malicia, al saberse conocedora de la buena figura de Bella

- Voy lunes, martes y miércoles al gimnasio de la casa Cullen, solo porque Alice me obliga pues dice que debo estar firme y bla bla bla… pero Edward me acompaña, así que no es tan malo, es mejor tener compañía cuando Alice hace de entrenadora… -rebatió Bella al darse cuenta de que ella había hablado con perversidad.

- Oh! – Tanya no podía creerlo – conoces a Alice?

- Si, desde pequeña, igual que al resto de los Cullen.

- Mmm… ya veo… son amigos de la infancia… - estaba enojada pues Edward nunca la había llevado a conocer a sus padres y esta se creía parte de la familia – Alice y tu se conocieron en la escuela, ella te llevo a conocer a los demás Cullen?

- No, a quien primero conocí fue a Edward, luego a Alice y luego al resto, también a los Hale…

- Los Hale?

- Oh! No sabes que Alice tiene novio y que Emmet se caso? Los gemelos Hale, Jasper y Rosalie, respectivamente. – dos podían jugar a este juego pensó Bella

- Oh bueno… ah… ahí viene el postre… - dijo para dejar el tema, pensó que sería mejor un sencillo postre a saber que no tenía ningún vinculo con la familia de Edward.

Si Tanya estaba enojada con el asunto de los temas familiares, quedo sulfurada cuando vio que "lo de siempre" a que el camarero hizo referencia respecto al postre era un Sundae de chocolate extra grande que compartían Edward y Bella.

Edward pago la cuenta, luego de discutir con Bella, y se fueron, ellos por un lado y Tanya por otro. Pasaron la tarde trabajando y luego se fueron a la mansión Cullen donde Bella había sido invitada a cenar.

Al día siguiente Tanya llego decidida al edificio donde se encontraba la oficina de Edward, subió al elevador y paso hacia dentro, donde encontró a Edward tirado al piso frente a una mesa de café y Bella sentada en el sofá con los pies encima de este, ambos trabajando, Edward levanto la vista y se percato de la presencia de su novia.

- Edward quiero hablar contigo… - dijo con voz monocorde y añadió – a solas.

Bella se levanto y se retiro. Edward hizo lo propio y se acomodo en el sofá, mientras que Tanya se planto al frente de este.

- Ella o yo

- Qué? – pregunto Edward confundido

- Elige… o tu amiguita o tu novia

- Tanya… que es lo que dices?... no puedes hacerme elegir entre Bella o tu? Y sobre todo porque quieres que lo haga…?

- Claro que puedo! – Grito conmocionada – La mosquita muerta esa…! – Grito pero Edward la paró en seco

- No te permito que hables así de ella – se había puesto de pie y daba vueltas por la oficina buscando una explicación para la actitud de Tanya – Tanya, Bella es mi amiga y no permitiré que eso cambie…

- Pues olvídate de mi entonces… -dijo Tanya, con los ojos llenos de lagrimas, pero más por la humillación que porque amase en verdad a Edward

- Piénsalo bien Tanya, no es necesario que termine contigo o que deje de ser amigo de Bella…

- CLARO QUE LO ES! ERES UN IMBECIL! MIRAME BIEN EDWARD CULLEN, PORQUE SI ME DEJAS SALIR POR ESA PUERTA TE JURO QUE NO VOLVERE… ELIGE, VAMOS ELIGE… LA MOSQUITA MUERTA ESA O YO, TU NOVIA… MIRAME EDWARD, PORQUE NO VAS A ENCONTRAR A OTRA COMO YO, NO VAS A ENCONTRAR ALGUIEN MEJOR QUE YO…

- Maldita sea… - murmuro Edward, para a continuación responderle a Tanya, con voz contenida – Tanya… - por la manera en que hablo ella se quedo estática y no termino de salir, guardaba la esperanza de que el recapacitaría – No vuelvas a llamar a Isabella de ninguna manera despectiva… Y claro que no voy a hallar a otra como tú… Ojala… y conseguir algo mejor no será difícil… - todo esto lo dijo con un tono de voz moderada solo para que lo oyese ella, quien salió hecha una furia… y al abrir la puerta se encontró con Lauren y Jessica que estaban cotilleando sobre lo que oyeron decir a Tanya a gritos, y a la derecha estaba Bella, paralizada por la sorpresa de lo que escucho, pues si no se equivocaba Tanya estaba celosa de ella, de su relación con Edward. No pudo analizar mucho más porque Tanya al verla se le lanzo encima, pero no llego a tocarla porque unos brazos fuertes la ciñeron por la cintura.

- Jessica llama a seguridad, por favor –hablo Edward

Dos minutos después ya se habían llevado a Tanya y cada quien regreso a lo suyo, sin embargo Bella le dio un momento a Edward para estar solo y se fue a su oficina.

Estando sola en su oficina, recordó lo que Tanya había gritado, le había ordenado a Edward que eligiera entre ella o Bella, y tal parece que la eligió a ella, según los sonoros murmullos que mantenían Jessica y Lauren, Tanya estaba celosa de Bella, lo cual era una soberana tontería puesto que ellos solo eran mejores amigos. El resto de la tarde Bella lo paso recordando a las novias que había tenido Edward y como algunas la detestaban abiertamente, unas incluso antes de empezar una relación con el, otras le pedían consejos sobre que le gustaba o no a Edward, lo único en común con todas era que no duraban más de 2 meses, Tanya había sido un record, poco mas de 4 meses. Luego pensó en los novios que había tenido ella, no es que fueran muchos claro, pero ninguno fue del agrado de Edward, siempre supuso que se debía a que el la quería como a una hermana, pero no fue así cuando Alice y Jasper empezaron a salir, en el momento le pareció extraño y lo paso por alto, ese era el problema siempre lo pasaba por alto, todas las señales las ignoraba, y hasta ese momento no se había dado cuenta de que estaba enamorada de Edward…

Luego que Edward entro a su oficina le cayó el peso de lo que había pasado encima, al igual que Bella, pero independientemente recordó cada uno de los babosos con que Bella había salido, ninguno era merecedor de ella, ninguno la… ninguno era el… estaba celoso… ellos sí y el no… él… él estaba enamorado de ella… el pensamiento lo golpeó con la fuerza de un tsunami… tantos años alejando a sus pretendientes no habían sido movidos por una fuerza fraternal… si no por celos pasionales… amaba a Bella…

Edward confuso por lo que acababa de descubrir salió de su oficina y entro a la de Bella, donde la encontró detrás de su escritorio, sumida en mutismo, como ida del mundo viendo el atardecer, pero sin verlo realmente… estaba de espaldas a él, por lo que se sobresalto cuando el hablo.

- Bella… yo… necesito hablar contigo

- Edward… oh Edward – sollozo Bella y se abrazo a él – ya sé lo que me quieres decir, lo descubrí hace un momento atrás… - y viéndolo a los ojos le dijo – Yo también te amo…

- Te amo… - dijo Edward y posó sus labios sobre los suyos…


End file.
